Phase II funding will support completion of the series, Understanding Psychological Trauma, and development of evaluation measures to be used with each video segment to verify the educational efficacy of the videos. The four segments to be produced will provide healthcare and social service professionals with an interdisciplinary presentation that addresses the service delivery needs of specific trauma populations: "Adult Survivors of Child Abuse", "Child Witnesses to Violence", "Trauma and Veterans of War", and "Victims of Crime." The videos will use the pedagogical design developed during the Phase I to instruct audiences regarding the three essential elements of attitudes, knowledge, and skills. Phase Il funds also will support development of quantitative measures for each video and the addition of a qualitative measure to assess residual learning and the ability of the training materials to produce lasting change. The videos will incorporate first-person testimony, "expert" commentaries and dramatizations demonstrating effective interaction with trauma survivors. A Macintosh-based non-linear editing system will be used for all off-line and on-line editing, taking advantage of new video compression and imaging technology. Baxley Media Group will commercially distribute the videos produced in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Four training videos for health care and social services professionals on effective intervention and service delivery with a variety of survivor populations addressed within the interdisciplinary framework of psychological trauma. Videos will be marketed and commercially distributed to practicing professionals, universities, and other teaching facilities, professional associations, health maintenance organizations, and hospitals and clinics.